


W Złotym Dworze

by dieOtter



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, a wyszło o koniach, czyli miało być o Theodredzie, stajnie Rohanu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théodred wraca do Edoras, ścina się z Gadzim Językiem i rozmyśla o koniach, rodzinie oraz polityce. Prequel do Dwóch Wież.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W Złotym Dworze

_Gdzież teraz jeździec i koń? Gdzież róg, co graniem wiódł w pole?_  
 _Gdzież jest kolczuga i hełm i włos rozwiany na czole?_  
(J.R.R. Tolkien, tłum. W. Lewik)

 

Zmrok zapadł już dawno nad Złotym Dworem, księżyc w nowiu był niemalże niewidoczny za chmurami i mrok nocy rozświetlały tylko nieliczne wciąż widoczne gwiazdy, gdy do Edoras zbliżył się oddział jeźdźców. Choć była ich ponad setka, poruszali się niemal bezszelestnie, tak że mało kto z mieszkańców uśpionego miasta był świadom ich przemarszu. Odpowiadało to ich dowódcy, który – w przeciwieństwie do znużonych długą jazdą podwładnych – wracał do domu z ciężkim sercem, wiedząc dobrze, co czeka go u kresu podróży.

U wrót zsiadł z konia i oddał wodze jednemu z towarzyszy, po czym wolnym, zmęczonym krokiem ruszył w stronę pałacu. Straż przepuściła go bez pytania, skłaniając się nisko, większość pomieszczeń zdawała się zaś pusta, co rozbudziło w nim nadzieję, że zdoła dotrzeć do celu niezauważony. Wkrótce jednak nadzieja okazała się złudna. Mimo nocnej pory skulony na ławie przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do komnat króla Théodena siedział Gríma zwany Gadzim Językiem – królewski doradca.

Przybysz minął go z pozorną obojętnością, tak jak się mija psa przy drodze, Gríma nie dał się jednak zdeprymować. Zwinnie zerwał się z ławy i zastąpił mu drogę.  
– Król śpi – powiedział krótko.  
– Chcę złożyć raport. – Odpowiedź wyrażała nie tylko pogardę, ale i obrzydzenie.  
– Możesz złożyć go mi. Król mnie do tego upoważnił – odparł Gadzi Język ze spokojem kogoś pewnego swojej pozycji.  
– W to nie wątpię. Ale nie ja. Możesz bronić marszałkowi dostępu do króla, ale nie synowi do ojca. Zejdź z drogi, gadzie. – Théodred ruszył naprzód, jednak jego przeciwnik nie ustąpił, mimo że dziedzic Théodena przewyższał go daleko więcej niż o głowę, zaś gdy używał podobnego tonu i spojrzenia, drżała przed nim cała służba Meduseld.  
Gríma wiedział jednak doskonale, że syn jego pana nie ma przeciw niemu innej broni prócz gróźb.  
– Czyżbyś chciał wyjaśnić Najjaśniejszemu Panu, co twój éored robi w Meduseld, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo ze wschodu wciąż rośnie? Czyżby syn Théodena myślał, że wolno mu rozporządzać wojskami Rohanu, jak tylko zechce?  
– Wiesz doskonale, że prywatny éored marszałka towarzyszy swemu panu, gdziekolwiek ten się nie uda – warknął Théodred w odpowiedzi. – Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak próbujesz odwrócić naszą uwagę od zagrożenia powstającego na północy? Może zwiodłeś mojego ojca, ale nie mnie.  
Gadzi Język uniósł dłoń, by mu przerwać i uśmiechnął się z wyraźną kpiną. Korytarz był pusty, większa część dworu już spała, dlatego mógł pozwolić sobie na większą niż zwykle swobodę.  
– Nie zapominaj jednak, że to Théoden, nie Théodred wciąż zasiada na tronie Rohanu – wysyczał drwiąco. – A może chciałbyś, żeby było inaczej?  
Théodred prychnął głośno, ale opanował się. Nie pierwszy już raz Gríma próbował podpuszczać następcę tronu czy też jego kuzynów w podobny sposób i dotychczas żadne z nich nie dało się na to nabrać, choć Théodred czuł, że opanowanie przychodzi mu z coraz większym trudem.  
– Nie mam czasu na podobne rozmowy. A już na pewno nie z tobą – odparł, dumnie unosząc głowę. Wiedział, że nie warto było dłużej próbować. Czy zobaczy się z ojcem teraz, czy dopiero rano, i tak nie uniknie towarzystwa królewskiego doradcy.  
– Zresztą muszę wyczyścić kopyta koniowi – rzucił na odchodnym, w nieco dziecinny sposób pragnąc, by to do niego należało ostatnie słowo.

Nim spostrzegł, znalazł się z powrotem w stajniach. Nie planował tego, czyszczenie konia było jedynie wymówką, mającą na celu pokazać Gadziemu Językowi, w jak niewielkim ma go poważaniu. Stajenni z pewnością zajęli się już doskonale wierzchowcem ich pana. Królewskie stajnie zawsze jednak stanowiły dla Théodreda bezpieczne i spokojne miejsce, gdzie mógł odpocząć od gwaru sal i korytarzy Złotego Dworu i zostać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Obecnie zaś były ponadto jednym z nielicznych miejsc wolnym od trucizny Grímy. Królewski doradca bał się bowiem koni i nienawidził ich. Starał się wprawdzie ukrywać tę niechęć najlepiej jak potrafił, jednak w kraju jeźdźców coś takiego nie mogło ujść ludzkiej uwadze. Zwłaszcza gdy inne konie prócz gniadego wałacha, na którym Gadzi Język przybył do Edoras, kładły uszy i unosiły tylne nogi, gdy tylko się do nich zbliżał.

W dalszych częściach stajni wciąż słychać było głosy stajennych, jak i członków éoredu Théodreda, którzy nierzadko woleli sami doglądać swoich wierzchowców nawet wtedy, gdy wokół dość było służby gotowej uczynić to za nich. W pomieszczeniach zajmowanych przez królewskie rumaki panowały jednak półmrok i cisza. Kiedy syn Théodena wszedł, natychmiast z najbliższego boksu powitało go radosne rżenie. Seolflá. Srebrna Strzała, wiekowa już siwa klacz, na której uczył się jeździć jako pacholę, zawsze witała go z równym entuzjazmem, nieważne, czy wracał po miesiącu, czy zaledwie dniu nieobecności. Strzała była niegdyś dumą królewskich stajni i matką wielu cennych źrebiąt. Nawet teraz, choć przeżyła już więcej lat niż wynosiła średnia życia Rohirrima, jej sierść lśniła srebrzyście w nikłym świetle lampy, a w jej oczach dostrzec można było dawny błysk, przytłumiony nie tyle wiekiem, co życiową mądrością. W sąsiednich boksach stały jej dzieci, książęta wśród koni, choć najwspanialszy z nich, Sceadufæx, Cienistogrzywy, nigdy nie dał się zamknąć nawet w najprzestronniejszej i najwygodniejszej ze stajni. Strzała też długo pozostawała na wpół dzika. Dziad Théodreda zdołał w końcu ją okiełznać i klacz stała się wiernym wierzchowcem najpierw jego, potem kolejno jego syna i wnuka, aż osiadła na starość w stajni Meduseld, ciesząc się szacunkiem tak zwierząt, jak i ludzi. Jeśli mearasy były królami wśród koni, to Srebrna Strzała była królową matką.

Obok niej stał Goldflán – Złoty Grot, jeden z jej młodszych potomków, którego Théodred sam wychował i ułożył od źrebięcia. Grot wyróżniał się na tle siwych lub śnieżnobiałych mearasów swoją izabelowatą sierścią i pozornym spokojem. Nie znać było po nim ognia płonącego w sercach Cienistogrzywego i pozostałych kuzynów. Na co dzień poruszał się wolno, niemalże ospale, a do jego największych pasji zdawało się należeć jedzenie i spanie. Teraz też łypnął na pana jednym okiem, jakby chciał upewnić się, że ten nie każe mu znów pędzić gdzieś w noc, kiedy tylko znalazł się we własnym, ciepłym, pełnym pysznego siana boksie. Lenistwo tego złocistego ogiera było jednak tylko pozorne. Kiedy tylko poczuł wiatr w grzywie i niebezpieczeństwo w powietrzu, budził się w nim uśpiony ogień i niewiele było stworzeń, które byłyby w stanie dognać go lub napełnić przerażeniem. Z niejednej już zasadzki wyniósł swego pana cało, nigdy też nie spłoszył się tak, by jeździec nie był w stanie go opanować. Wydawał się czytać Théodredowi w myślach i choć na co dzień nieraz reagował z opóźnieniem, a nawet złośliwie ignorował polecenia, w bitwie wykonywał rozkazy, zanim te zdążyły wybrzmieć. Zdawał sobie też sprawę z gnębiącej jego pana zgryzoty i usiłował wspierać go na swój własny sposób. Już dwukrotnie pozostawił ślad zębów na ręce i ramieniu Gadziego Języka, gdy ten zbliżył się nieopatrznie.

Sąsiedni boks w półmroku sprawiał wrażenie pustego, jednak przyjrzawszy się bliżej, dało się dostrzec mniejszego i ciemniejszego od sąsiadów wierzchowca, stojącego w jego najdalszym kącie. Beorht Téonlég, Jasny Płomień, przez swoją młodą panią zwany żartobliwie Jaskrem, nie był czystej krwi mearasem, choć ich krew z pewnością płynęła w jego żyłach. Był to drobny, suchy kasztan, ruchliwy i energiczny, sprawiający wręcz wrażenie nerwowego i płochliwego. Kiedy Éowina sama wybrała go sobie spośród znajdujących się w królewskich stajniach źrebiąt, zarówno jej brat, jak i kuzyn niepokoili się, czy to zwierzę nie okaże się zbyt trudnym i niebezpiecznym wierzchowcem dla młodej księżniczki. Ona jednak swoim zwyczajem nie zważała na ostrzeżenia niebędące wprost postawionym zakazem i z takim zapałem zabrała się do pracy z młodziakiem, że ten wkrótce człapał za nią wiernie jak pies i – choć wciąż narowisty i nieco złośliwy wobec innych – dopóki ona siedziała w siodle, nie ośmielił się wykonać żadnego ruchu, który mógłby wywołać jej niezadowolenie. Éowina niczym nie różniła się w tym względzie od mężczyzn z jej rodu. Gdy tylko mogła, siadała w siodło i ruszała galopem w step. Obaj z Éomerem starali się namawiać ją, by nie opuszczała Edoras bez eskorty, jednak kochająca nade wszystko wolność i niezależność księżniczka podlotkiem jeszcze będąc, lubiła urządzać sobie zabawę polegającą na jak najszybszym zgubieniu straży. Wracała potem do Meduseld roześmiana, dumna ze swojego sprytu i ani wuj, ani brat z kuzynem nie potrafili się na nią gniewać. Wszystko zmieniło się po przybyciu Grímy. Im bardziej król poddawał się chorobie i złym podszeptom doradcy, a Théodred z Éomerem skupiali się na obronie granic, tym większa odpowiedzialność spadała na barki młodej, ledwo wchodzącej w dorosłość księżniczki. Gdy ostatnio ją widział, dotarło do niego, jak niewiele jego kuzynka przypomina już tę roześmianą, pełną energii dziewczynę, którą znał od dziecka. Cień, który zawisł nad Złotym Dworem, odciskał swoje piętno na niej niemalże tak bardzo, jak na królu, choć w całkiem inny sposób. Éowina jako pierwsza przejrzała serce Gadziego Języka i zapałała do niego nienawiścią, najlepiej jednak z nich potrafiła trzymać swe emocje na wodzy, pomna swego obowiązku opieki nad Théodenem i jego domostwem. Kochała wuja jak ojca i dla niego była w stanie zrezygnować z marzeń i przyjemności, trwała więc na posterunku, twarda i niezłomna jak jeźdźcy w polu. Jasny Płomień rzadko miewał obecnie okazję na włóczęgę po stepach Rohanu.

Kolejny boks był pusty, gdyż Ognisty, wierzchowiec Éomera, wraz ze swoim panem przebywał na pogranicznych ziemiach, wypatrując orków i innych sług Nieprzyjaciela. Théodred sam nakazał Trzeciemu Marszałkowi pozostać na posterunku, obawiając się, by krewki kuzyn nie wszczął niepotrzebnej awantury. Już dwukrotnie syn Éomunda musiał być powstrzymywany przed rzuceniem się na Grímę i choć dotychczas Théodred wciąż wierzył, że kuzyn jest w stanie się opanować, rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji, tym razem nie chciał ryzykować. Spojrzenia, jakie Gríma posyłał Éowinie nie uszły uwagi żadnego z nich. Zarówno jednak Théodred, jak i sama zainteresowana byli zdania, że na razie nic prócz spojrzeń jej nie grozi. Gadzi Język był przebiegły, lecz tchórzliwy. Podziwiał siostrzenicę swego pana, pożądał jej, jednak by tknąć Białą Księżniczkę Rohanu potrzeba było o wiele więcej odwagi. Na wszelki wypadek Théodred polecił jednak kuzynce nigdy nie zasypiać bez noża pod poduszką i nie zostawać z Grímą sam na sam. Éowina wyśmiała go tylko, stwierdziwszy z pogardą, że ten obmierzły gad prędzej zdechnie niż zdoła się do niej zbliżyć. Mimo tego dowodu odwagi księżniczka nie rozstawała się jednak ze sztyletem, na chwilę więc obecną większą troską napawał Théodreda jej brat. Éomer znany był z tego, że działał zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Z wiekiem uczył się opanowania, jednak zagrożenie wiszące nad jego siostrą wzburzało go zbyt mocno, by był w stanie logicznie myśleć. Gadzi Język robił zaś wszystko, by skłócić ze sobą ród Eorla. Próby nastawienia syna i siostrzeńca Théodena przeciw sobie szybko spełzły na niczym. Théodred miłował Éomera jak brata, którego nigdy nie miał, zaś synowi Éomunda nigdy nie przyszło do głowy patrzeć na starszego kuzyna inaczej niż jako na swego przyszłego króla, podziwianego i kochanego. Znaczna różnica wieku sprawiła, że nie było pomiędzy nimi rywalizacji, ani w dzieciństwie, ani obecnie. Razem natychmiast zwrócili się przeciwko Grímie i ze wszystkich sił starali się przełamać jego zgubny wpływ na Théodena. Czy też jednak umysł starzejącego się króla był podatny na oddziaływanie, czy też Gadzi Język dysponował magią pochodzącą od kogoś silniejszego od siebie, żaden z kuzynów nie zdołał zaszkodzić pozycji królewskiego doradcy, a ta coraz bardziej się umacniała. Gríma zresztą szybko zmienił taktykę. Dostrzegłszy, że jego podszepty nie działają na syna i siostrzeńca króla, postanowił zdyskredytować ich w oczach swego pana. Jął więc wmawiać Théodenowi, że jego dziedzic już teraz uzurpuje sobie prawo do wszelkiej władzy nad Jeźdźcami Rohanu, nie zważając na płynące ze Złotego Dworu rozkazy, że Éomer zazdrości kuzynowi pozycji i z pomocą siostry knuje spisek, by pozbawić go wpływów. Na ile udane były te próby, nie wiedział nikt łącznie z Gadzim Językiem, bo król powstrzymywał się dotąd od wydawania sądów na temat członków własnego rodu. Théodred przeczuwał jednak, że choć on i Éowina byli wciąż bezpieczni, w sercu syna Thengla kiełkowała już nieufność wobec siostrzeńca. Pragnąc więc uniknąć jej pogłębienia, starał się trzymać kuzyna z dala od Edoras, zaś przy każdej możliwej okazji wychwalać przed ojcem jego wierność i oddanie oraz męstwo, z jakim bronił granic Rohanu.

Przystanąwszy na środku szerokiego korytarza, Théodred zatrzymał dłużej wzrok właśnie na tym pustym boksie, usilnie starając się uniknąć zaglądania do sąsiedniego. Na końcu stajni stał bowiem jej najcenniejszy mieszkaniec. Snawmana, Śnieżnogrzywy, wierzchowiec króla. Serce syna Théodena ściskało się za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądał na ojcowskiego rumaka. I czasem miał wrażenie, że i serce konia drga na jego widok. Nie widywali się często. Śnieżnogrzywy, coraz rzadziej potrzebny swemu panu, poddającemu się powoli chorobie i zniedołężnieniu, spędzał większość dni na pastwiskach, ciesząc się niczym nieograniczoną swobodą. Dosiadali go czasem, on lub Éomer, w obawie, by całkiem nie zdziczał jak jego kuzyn, Cienistogrzywy, w końcu jednak i temu przyszedł kres. Gadzi Język doniósł bowiem królowi, że jego syn i siostrzeniec dysponują jego wierzchowcem równie swobodnie jak królewskimi dobrami i oddziałami, nie zważając na ich prawowitego pana. Wojna i bogactwa coraz mniej już obchodziły Théodena, jednak żadna choroba i żadne złe czary nie były w stanie sprawić, by władca Jeźdźców Rohanu wyrzekł się miłości do koni. Król, kierowany podszeptem doradcy, wydał więc zakaz zabraniający komukolwiek dosiadanie jego rumaka, a Śnieżnogrzywy został odesłany na, jak się zdawało, wieczne wywczasy na zielonych stepach Rohanu. Dopiero ostatnie załamanie pogody sprawiło, że stajenni sprowadzili go do Edoras w obawie, że potem nie zdołają doczyścić jego gęstej sierści. Nie widzieli się zatem dawno, syn Théodena i jego wierzchowiec, i choć znali się od młodości, gdyż Théodred nie umiał jeszcze nawet dobrze chodzić, a już kochał nade wszystko te chwile, gdy ojciec sadzał go przed sobą w siodle, dzisiejsze spotkanie nie przyniosło żadnemu z nich ukojenia.  
– Kiedy przyjdziesz razem z Nim? - zdawał się pytać ogier, wystawiwszy nad drzwiczkami boksu swój wielki, szlachetny łeb.  
– Nie mam pojęcia – westchnął cicho Théodred i wbrew wcześniejszym zamiarom podszedł i oparł policzek na miękkich chrapach zwierzęcia. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze cię dosiądzie. A Eru mi świadkiem, że nikt nie pragnąłby tego bardziej niż ja.  
Śnieżnogrzywy parsknął cicho, a z drugiej strony doszło go przejmujące rżenie Srebrnej Strzały.  
– Wiem – zmusił się do smutnego uśmiechu. – Wiem, że wy też za nim tęsknicie.  
Nagle zapragnął popędzić z powrotem na górę, przedrzeć się do sypialni ojca, choćby i po trupie Grímy, zabrać go tu nawet siłą i przypomnieć, przypomnieć Théodenowi to wszystko: zapach końskiej sierści, miękkość chrap, stukot kopyt, siwą grzywę na wietrze muskającą twarz jeźdźca. Choć wszystkie rozmowy i argumenty, tak zdroworozsądkowe, jak i pełne emocji, zawodziły, w tej chwili Théodred nie miał wątpliwości, że to jedno wystarczyłoby, by natychmiast uleczyć syna Thengla. Wyobraził sobie, jak znów galopują pod zielonym sztandarem, on sam, jego ojciec i król, a za nimi Éomer i pozostali. Ciepły oddech Śnieżnogrzywego na jego policzku zamienił się w jego wyobraźni w podmuch wiatru. Tylko dlaczego wiatr był taki gorący o tej porze roku? Czy niósł ze sobą powietrze rozgrzane ogniem i pożogą? Czy wiatr wiał ze wschodu...?

Ogier parsknął i wyrwał łeb z objęć Théodreda. Mężczyzna odsunął się i zamrugał, jakby obudzony ze snu. Powinien odpocząć, uświadomił sobie. Ostatnie kilka tygodni spędził w siodle niemalże bez wytchnienia. Po to właśnie przybył do Edoras. Nie tylko by złożyć raport, ale by dać sobie i ludziom oraz ich wierzchowcom parę dni odpoczynku przed kolejną wyprawą.

– Kogo ja oszukuję – mruknął sam do siebie, myśląc cierpko o tym, że we własnym domu nie znajduje już wytchnienia. Wiedział, że będzie musiał wrócić i złożyć meldunek ojcu w obecności jego plugawego doradcy. Miał też nadzieję, że uda mu się porozmawiać z Éowiną z dala od czujnych uszu Grímy i jego szpiegów. Spokoju jednak dawno już szukał gdzie indziej.

Odwrócił się energicznie od Śnieżnogrzywego, ruszając do boksu Złotego Grota. Wyprowadził swego wierzchowca ze stajni i tak jak kiedyś, za młodu, kiedy jego umysł płonął od nadmiaru emocji, wskoczył na złocisty grzbiet rumaka, nie założywszy ni siodła, ni ogłowia, wczepił palce w długą, lśniącą grzywę i ignorując pytania stajennych, ruszył galopem w ciemność nocy.

 

KONIEC


End file.
